marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, industrialist, scientist, inventor | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 4 | Last = | Quotation = What a great day for kicking ass! | Speaker = Iron Man | HistoryText = Gravely injured by an act of industrial sabotage, billionaire genius Tony Stark saved his own life by designing a life-sustaining shell---the hi-tech armor that makes him the invincible Iron Man. Today the world thinks Iron Man is an employee---Stark's personal bodyguard. In this dual role, he faces corporate intrigue and superpowered menaces. Iron Man is a modern-day knight in shining armor. He is the co-leader of the New Avengers.Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects Iron Man appeared at Roekel's headquarters just after the Human Torch and the Thing ended their battle. He heads towards the Power Plant for answers. *'Scuttle:' Avengers Mansion is overrun with enemies. Iron Man must defeat all the enemies and destroy the central computer so the aliens can no longer use it. ::Reward: For beating Iron Man's first mission, the player is awarded the Iron Man Card. *'Call of Heroes:' Iron Man must protect the communications array from the alien forces. :Iron Man: "If they destroy these relay dishes, it'll cut off the team's communication. If they try, they'll have to get through me first." ::Reward: For beating Iron Man's second mission, the player is awarded the Roekel Battle Suit Card. *'Eternal Soldier:' Iron Man is attacked by a powerful new foe (Brigade) when he searches the Power Plant for clues about the origin of the alien enemies. :Iron Man: "I don't suppose you're here to talk?" :Brigade: "I hate talking. I hear enough voices already; Sir Yes Sir!" After defeating Brigade, Tony is met by another threat, who also sports an armored suit. :Roekel: "Well done Mr. Steel Man." :Iron Man: "I am Iron Man." :Roekel: "Not for long." Roekel blasts Tony's armor with an energy blast,temporarily shutting him down/knocking him out. Magneto witnessed the entire event, simply stating, "Very interesting." ::Reward: For beating Iron Man's third mission, the player is awarded the Brigade Card and unlocks both Iron Man and Brigade as playable characters. *'Hot Iron:' Defeat altered Human Torch! *'All Or Nothing:' Defeat all enemies without suffering any damage. Versus Mode Quotes -Start- 1. I am Iron Man! 2. What a great day for kicking ass! -Finish- 1. That was easy. 2. It looks like you're going to cry. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = Iron Man Armor | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence